Piscean (playable)
Physical Description Piscean skin is covered in fine scales, which can be just about any color of the rainbow. Their heads are very fish-like, and their hands and feet are webbed. Large eyes are designed to enhance underwater vision and the ear fins enhance hearing. Females and males look very much alike, although the former can be recognized by the two ocher stripes on their lower abdomen marking their egg sacs. Pisceans make their lairs in rocks carved into castle-like strongholds. These aquatic castles are very similar to their surface counterparts. Openings are protected by stout doors, shutters, or coral bars. Often moray eels are used as guard beasts. A herd of giant eels is kept at the edge of each piscean stronghold. Relations Pisceans perceive every race to be part of a greater balance. They are quick to act when they feel one race is becoming too powerful, or another too weak. However, this concern is mitered with seething inborn hatred of all things non-piscean. If a piscean can rationalize genocide being the answer to maintaining balance, he will attempt to carry it out. Perhaps it is this that causes even the altruistic mogogols and trusting naiads to feel some sense of distrust in the species. Alignment and Religion Pisceans are stoically neutral most of the time, following Viaism. However, they are prone to sudden and unprovoked rages that can last decades and cause an individual to seep into the madness of his ancestors. Occasionally, when these rages cease, an individual will dedicate the rest of his life to atonement; performing good deeds wherever they are needed. Pisceans have generally abandoned religion, though a few individuals are known to worship Poseidon. Most despise worshippers of Clagguth, a deity that they once erected temples to. A piscean rite of passage isPi to sever a tentacle from a large octopus to symbolize their deliberant disassociation from their former lord. They often preserve and wear this tentacle as a reminder not to slip back into evil ways. Adventurers Pisceans usually adventure to maintain balance; though this could be either external balance, internal balance, or both. A few are looking to make up for some evil they have committed. Names Pisceans have non-gender specific names that often represent a musical note or sound. Examples: Rey, Mea, Za, Hrum, Dim, Sol, Bri, Dar, Fah. Piscean Racial Traits (11 RP) * Aquatic Anthromorph: Pisceans are humanoids with the Anthromorph and Aquatic subtypes. * Medium: Pisceans have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Pisceans have a swim speed at 30 feet. * +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma: '''Pisceans are agile and introspective, but their mannerisms can make some denizens of the sea upset. (0 RP) * '''Buoyancy: -50B; Depth Tolerance: 12,000 feet * Amphibious: Pisceans have the aquatic subtype, but can breathe both water and air. (2 RP) * Beastial Senses: Pisceans gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. (+2 RP) * Landwalker: '''Pisceans can move on land at 20 feet. (0 RP) * '''Deepsight: Pisceans are specially adapted to the lightless depths of the oceans, but not to air-filled environments. They can see in the dark up to 120 feet while underwater, but do not gain this benefit out of water. (2 RP) * Fish Friend: '''Pisceans gain a +2 handle animal bonus involving natural fish. This can be any sort of fish, from a Great White shark to an eel. (2 RP) * '''Gills: Pisceans can breath water indefinately through gills on their neck. * Hatred: '''Members of this race gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against humanoids and non-piscean merfolk. (1 RP) * '''Tempered Mind: Pisceans receive a +2 racial saving throw bonus against all mind affecting spells, psionic powers, or effects. (2 RP) * Languages: Pisceans begin speaking Aqueous Common and Lok'tar. Pisceans with high intelligence can learn the following languages: Aquan, Abyssal, Ceti, Draconic, Pelagic, Pinnapar, and Sahu. Sources OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Cerulean Seas Campaign Setting. © 2010 Alluria Publishing. Authors: Emily Ember Kubisz, J. Matthew Kubisz, Matthew A. Cicci, & Sam G. Hing Category:Humanoid Category:Races under the Sea Category:Underseas Category:Oceans Category:Oceanic Category:The Seven Seas Category:Anthromorph